residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Courrier au capitaine
Le Courrier au capitaine est un document de Resident Evil 2. Emplacements Description Une correspondance secrète entre le chercheur William Birkin et le capitaine de la police Brian Irons qui révèle des aspects importants du scénario. Transcription Français= Pour : Brian Irons, capitaine de Police de Raccoon. Suite à l'action terroriste du dissident Albert Wesker, le labo du manoir n'est plus utilisable. Toutefois, son acte ne devrait pas avoir de conséquences graves sur les recherches du virus. En revanche, les survivants du S.T.A.R.S. représentent une grave menace. S'il apparaît que les agents Redfield, Valentine, Burton, Chambers et Vickers sont au courant de nos activités, il est impératif de les éliminer de manière "accidentelle". Continuez à les surveiller et assurez-vous qu'ils ne communiquent pas leurs informations à la presse. Annette restera votre intermédiaire dans cette affaire. :William Birkin Pour : Brian Irons, capitaine de Police de Raccoon. Comme prévu , j'ai pris soin de transférer la somme de 10.000 $ sur votre compte, suite aux services rendus. L'élaboration du Virus-G, qui remplacera le Virus-T, est presque terminée. Je pense être nommé au conseil d'administration d'Umbrella, une fois la production du virus lancée. Une seule ombre au tableau : la présence de Redfield et des autres membres du S .T.A.R.S. qui refusent de lâcher l'affaire. Je compte sur vous pour bloquer cette enquête et les empêcher d'infiltrer notre centre de recherche souterrain. :William Birkin Pour : Brian Irons, capitaine de Police de Raccoon. Nous avons un problème : on m'a informé que la direction générale d'Umbrella a envoyé des espions pour s'emparer de mes travaux sur le Virus-G. Le nombre de ces agents est inconnu. Il n'est pas question que je les laisse s'emparer du travail de toute une vie ! Fouillez chaque recoin de cette ville. Ne négligez aucune piste. Eliminez au plus vite le danger que représentent ces espions et tenez-moi au courant via Annette. Personne ne volera mes recherches sur le Virus-G ! Pas même Umbrella... :William Birkin |-| Anglais= To: Mr. Brian Irons, Chief of the Raccoon City Police Dept. We have lost the mansion lab facility due to the actions of the renegade operative, Albert Wesker. Fortunately, his interference will have no lasting effects upon our continued virus research. Our only present concern is the presence of the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members: Redfield, Valentine, Burton, Chambers and Vickers. If it comes to light that the S.T.A.R.S. have any evidence to the activities of our research, dispose of them in such a manner that would appear to be purely accidental. Continue to monitor their progress and make certain their knowledge does not go public. Annette will continue to be your contact throughout this affair. :William Birkin To: Mr. Brian Irons, Chief of the Raccoon City Police Dept. I have deposited the amount of US $10,000 to the account for your services this term as per agreement. The development of the G-virus scheduled to replace the T-virus, is near completion. Once completed, I am certain that I will be appointed to be a member of the executive board for Umbrella Inc. It is imperative that we proceed with extreme caution. Redfield and the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members are still attempting to uncover information on the project. Continue to monitor their activities and block all attempts to investigate the underground research facilities. :William Birkin To: Mr. Brian Irons, Chief of the Raccoon City Police Dept. We have a problem. I have received information informing me that Umbrella HQ has sent spies to recover my research on the G-virus. There are an unknown number of agents involved. They must not be allowed to take this project away from me as it represents my entire life's work. Search the city thoroughly for any suspicious persons. Detain any such individuals by whatever means deemed necessary and contact me immediately through Annette. With these precautions, any possible threat should be eliminated. I will not allow anyone to steal my work on the G-virus. Not even Umbrella... :William Birkin |-| Japonais= ラクーンシティ警察署 ブライアン･アイアンズ署長殿 「Ｓ.Ｔ.Ａ.Ｒ.Ｓ.」の隊長ウェスカーのバカな裏切りで、洋館は爆破された。だがウィルスの研究に支障はない。 問題は、生き残って洋館を脱出した「Ｓ.Ｔ.Ａ.Ｒ.Ｓ.」の隊員 クリス、ジル、レベッカ、バリー、ブラッドだ。 連中が証拠を持ち帰っていれば、極秘に処分し、事件が表沙汰にならないよう、彼らの行動を規制し、十分に監視して貰いたい。 連絡係は、今まで通り私の妻アネットにさせる。 ウィリアム･バーキン ---- ラクーンシティ警察署 ブライアン･アイアンズ署長殿 今期の謝礼一万ドルを、例の口座に振り込んでおいた。 Ｔウィルスに代わるＧウィルスの研究は、間もなく完成する。 これが完成すれば、私は間違いなくアンブレラ社の幹部になれる。 それだけに今が用心の時だ。 クリスたちが私たちの周囲を嗅ぎ回っている。 特に薬品工場跡地の近くへは絶対近づけないように十分に監視して欲しい。 ウィリアム･バーキン ---- ラクーンシティ警察署 ブライアン･アイアンズ署長殿 問題が起きた。アンブレラ本社の幹部連中が、私が開発中のＧウィルスを横取りしようとスパイを送り込んできた。 おそらく二、三人だろうが、はっきりした数は分からない。 長年苦労して開発してきたGウィルスを横取りされてたまるか。 不審な人物が町へ入り込んでいないか、徹底的に調べてもらいたい。 もし発見できたら、ただちに拘束し、アネットを通じて連絡して欲しい。 場合によっては暗殺しても結構だ。 Ｇウィルスは、私の命だ。邪魔する者は容赦しない。 たとえそれがアンブレラの人間でもだ。 ウィリアム･バーキン Notes * Dans la version japonaise, les agents du S.T.A.R.S. sont nommés par leur prénom et non leur nom de famille. * Dans la version japonaise, William Birkin a recours au suffixe « ''-dono »'' (-''殿'') en s'adressant à Brian Irons, c'est une forme de respect exacerbée. * Dans la version japonaise, il est fait mention que les agents du S.T.A.R.S. rescapés doivent être éliminés « discrètement ». Dans les versions occidentales, ils doivent être tués de façon « accidentelle ». * Dans la version japonaise, William Birkin mentionne qu'au moins deux agents d'Umbrella se préparent à dérober le fruit de ses recherches. Ce nombre est remplacé par une formule plus vague, dans les versions occidentales : « Le nombre de ces agents est inconnu. » * Dans la version japonaise, William Birkin qualifie Albert Wesker de « stupide / abruti ». Dans la version française, c'est devenu un « dissident ». Galerie GHAP08-85.png|Emplacement du document (Claire). GHAP08-86.png GHAP08-87.png GHAP08-88.png GHAP08-89.png GHAP08-90.png GHAP08-91.png GHAP08-92.png GHAP08-93.png GHAP08-94.png GHAP08-95.png Apparition * Resident Evil 2 en:Mail to the chief Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil 2